


圣尼凯斯街平安夜

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: OOC硬盘，pwp至于为什么OOC了还把它发出来，是因为我想行使我搞黄的权利
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes
Kudos: 8





	圣尼凯斯街平安夜

“我亲爱的让，没想到你也会花心思打扮啊，是专门给我看的吗？”拿破仑戏谑地冲他耳廓哈气，“还特地去整了头发，换了漂亮衣服，打了耳洞……嗯，我可以理解成你是故意把自己收拾好来勾引我的吗？”  
“才不是！你想到哪里去了！”拉纳断然反驳，虽然他的语气不及平日强硬。  
“既然不是，那就证明给我看。”拿破仑舔了下有点干裂的嘴唇。他的一只手揪着对方那打了耳洞的耳朵，另一只手伸到前面探向领口。从领口开始，纤细的手指顺着前襟的纹路一路下滑，掠过胸口、小腹，顺手扯掉他的三色腰带，然后慢慢探向两腿之间的领域，拉纳不禁微微颤抖。这种身体小动作当然逃不过第一执政的眼睛，他立刻又恶意地揪了一下耳朵，同时不急不慢地解开了近卫军司令的裤带，手伸进裤子里一把握住男人的象征，满足地发现它已经有些抬头了。“原来只是被我这样碰，你就已经兴奋了吗？还是说你今晚过来，就是想跟我上床呢？”  
“操！老子是想跟你上床，但也不是在这里……唔……”分身被第一执政娴熟地把玩着，对方太熟悉这具身体了，揉捏的力道和位置都恰到好处，过电的快感一下下直冲头顶神经，令他难以集中注意力思考。拉纳赶紧咬住嘴唇，唯恐叫出声音来。  
“其实嘛，平安夜街上那么吵，你叫两声也没人能听到的。”第一执政只觉好笑，他加快了手上的动作，帮近卫军司令尽快进入状态，与此同时，另一只手也凑到前面，开始耐心地解衣领扣子，摸到脖子时，他发现对方的皮肤已经烫得不行了 ，顿时玩心大起，掐着那处旧伤不放手了，拉纳立刻抑制不住地呻吟出声，身体也瑟瑟发抖，似乎要整个人缩进拿破仑怀里。眼见着平日里大大咧咧不修边幅的近卫军司令现在穿着华丽服饰，正乖巧地任自己摆弄，姿态如同一只温顺的花猫，第一执政只觉自己的欲望也迅速充血，他猛地吞咽口水，按捺住立刻扒光对方狠狠操哭他的冲动。拿破仑放过了拉纳的伤口，伸手进大开的衣领里，优雅缓慢地从锁骨抚摸到肋骨。与此同时，下面那只手也没闲着，仍然紧紧握住那已经坚硬、顶端甚至有些濡湿的阳具，似乎打定了主意不想让他释放，但是怀里的人却撑不住了。  
“见鬼……放开那个……唔……波拿巴……该死的……哈……”夹杂着断续呻吟的含混不清的咕哝听来如此色情，只让人更想捉弄他。拿破仑舔舐着因为情欲变得通红的耳垂，上面的那只手则开始解靛蓝色礼服外套的精致银纽扣，不多时，拉纳上半身的短外套被他划开了，只留里面的白色衬衣暴露在冬夜冷空气中。尽管如此，近卫军司令却并不觉得冷，因为全身的情欲之火正在执政的玩弄下燃烧，他反而感觉解开衣服后凉快了不少，舒服地哼了一声。  
“这么喜欢被我扒干净？”拿破仑调整了一下坐姿，让自己的昂扬隔着布料紧贴怀中人的后穴重重摩擦，模仿着律动的节奏，“还说你来不是为了上床，明明已经急不可耐地想吃我的炮弹了。”  
“少废话……先让我……射……”拉纳的嗓子有点沙哑了，前面与后面的器官都在经受强烈刺激，导致额头像高烧一样滚烫，乃至分泌出一层细汗。分身顶端已经分泌出透明色液体，却偏偏不能释放，这种感觉真是难受极了，比战场负伤还叫他不堪承受。  
“想射？可以啊，不过你得承认，你故意穿成这样引诱我上你。”第一执政凑近近卫军司令的耳畔温柔呢喃，同时稍稍扯开他的衬衣，揪住胸口的小粒揉捏。因为对方并没有太注意下手的力道，激烈的痛感与快感一并袭来，加上分身和后穴处的剧烈刺激，拉纳觉得他快要无法控制自己了。大脑几乎要炸开，身体的缴械投降也是随时可能发生的事。仿佛置身被滔天风浪中的残破木舟，除了绝望地随波逐流什么也做不到。残存的理智迅速淹没于情欲之海，他再也不顾忌是否会被前后马车里的乘客以及路上的行人听见，只是跟着拿破仑的分身摩擦的节奏大声叫唤，并且主动和他贴得更紧，看起来非常渴求。  
“我……我承认……唔……让我射吧……波拿巴……”  
拉纳的喉咙里挤出略带哭腔的破碎呻吟，拿破仑倒也信守承诺，立刻解开了对他的分身的桎梏。第一执政几乎刚一松手，近卫军司令就高潮了。白色的液体飞溅在大腿根部，弄脏了整洁的裤子，甚至滴落在精美的金红色地毯上，这种禁忌场面着实下流极了。释放的快感压灭神经，拉纳感觉身体里的肋骨仿佛都被一下子抽走了，他不断颤抖，只能瘫倒在拿破仑身上，而对方掰过他的脸，一反常态地来了一记深吻。拉纳惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着他，完全忘了回应，只能笨拙地任那蛇一般灵活的小舌肆意纠缠自己的舌头，在两人之间牵出一根透明的银丝。舌吻结束后，他也只是呆立不动，任嘴角挂着涎水。  
拿破仑的大拇指按在拉纳的穴口附近，把那里稍稍扒开一些，接着他把中指与食指推入了对方的下体。第一执政曲起手指，不急不慢地用指关节碾磨柔嫩的内壁，还戏谑地说着调情话：“你的弹道明明被我开拓过不少次了，依然那么紧。”  
“唔……”拉纳已经说不出话，只能用被情欲渲染的双眼看着他，眼底似有水雾。看着他那样儿，第一执政感觉自己也快到极限了。拿破仑做爱时本来就不重视前戏，更别说接吻了。今日竟然做足了全套，他自己也觉得有些意外与好笑。不过要是再拖下去，就算他受得了，他的分身也要受不了了，是时候进入正戏时间了。第一执政迅速半褪下自己与对方的裤子，准备一口气没入欲望……  
轰隆几声巨响，马车车身猛烈地抖了三抖。拿破仑浑身一震，差点以为自己被甩出了车外。一股不属于寒冷冬季的灼人热浪瞬间淹没了马车，窗外有人大喊：“爆炸了！救火啊！”


End file.
